Summer Breezes
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: Damon has been off in search for Stefan and Elena has been lonely. When the bad boy vampire gives her a call on a particularly hot summer day will she give into his request of phone sex or leave him hanging...my first request story!


_a/n: our warm summer days inspired me to do this, along with one of my lovely readers. This one is for you hun! Hope you enjoy. The first of my request stories! Happy reading! _

_ Dedicated to Elzangel_

Elena stuck her head out of the open window and checked for the fifth time if there was the slightest breeze in the Mystic Falls air. Her heart sank and she realized there was none. With a groan she pushed away from the ledge and looked around Damon's room. It was the one with the most windows, so she'd decided to take refuge there. Desperate times and all… The overhead light was probably emitting some extra heat, so she walked over and flicked it off. When the room felt the slightest bit cooler she wondered if it was just in her mind. That didn't matter, it was cooler and that was important.

She walked over to her bed and sat down, taking a drink from the glass of ice water on her nightstand. She heard the clink of the ice in the glass and had a thought. A gust of wind ruffled the curtains by her window, but when the breeze got to her, it was warm. With a sigh she reached into the glass and coaxed one of the ice cubes out, desperate for any kind of relief from the ridiculous summer heat. This had to be some kind of record.

She slid the glass back onto the night stand and laid back, feeling the ice already melting between her fingers. A few drops of the water fell onto her chest and dripped down between her breasts, but it warmed instantly from her skin and there was little relief in that. Sighing, Elena leaned back and closed her eye, bringing the ice cube to her neck and around, feeling it melt against her skin quickly. The water dripped down, leaving a wet trail on her skin and her tanktop.

Then she lowered the vastly shrinking cube to the swell of her breasts and between them, wondering why they didn't make bigger ice cubes. When the first was gone, she reached for another and momentarily considered tilting the whole glass over her head. Another warm breeze blew in through the window and goosebumps erupted over her dampened skin. It was almost enough to make her shiver, but she was still heating up. The second ice cube lasted a bit longer, but not enough to satisfy her. Why was it so damn hot? What she wouldn't give for a rain storm right about now.

She decided to close her eyes for a moment, only a moment. Then she would go downstairs and search for something else to rub over herself. Perhaps she could move around some things in the freezer and fit herself in there. Her cell began to vibrate and with a groan she opened her eyes to glare at it. Damon's number and smirking face lit up the screen and she felt a sense of excitement at seeing those blue eyes, even if it was only a picture. In fact, she hadn't really seen him in a few weeks.

At her request, he'd gone out to search for Stefan, and although reluctant to find his missing brother, even Damon could understand that loyalty and love it must have taken his brother to perform such an act. She'd been alone at the boarding house for too long now, and she didn't think she could take it anymore. Jeremy was still at home, under temporary guardianship of Rick, but he was there even less than she was. Bonnie was certainly keeping him occupied, for which Elena was greatful.

If it was anyone that needed a distraction from the recent events, it was him. He'd already lost so much and now…Elena shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to think about that night. She just wouldn't spend today crying, and perhaps answering the phone and letting Damon piss her off was just the medicine she needed. With a frown line already appearing on her forehead, she answered the call and reached for another ice cube.

"Hello?"

"Hello Elena." His voice echoed for a moment, but he cleared his throat and she could practically see the way his lips would form the smile. "How are you?"

She thought about saying fine, of answering on reflex, but this was Damon and there wasn't really need for niceties. "I'm terrible. I'm lonely and hot. The temperature here is unreal and the weatherman is calling for the rest of the week to be like this."

"You know what they say about the weather Elena," Damon said, his voice deeper than she remembered, not that she'd been thinking about his voice. Or his body, or his scent, or the way he moved. "It can change at anytime."

"Well I would certainly be up for it changing right now." She said, and then gasped when the slippery ice cube escaped from her fingers and dropped down into her shirt.

"Just what are you doing?" he asked, and she knew he was never going to be able to control his curiosity.

"It's warm, so I'm trying to cool myself down."

Wild thoughts flipped through Damon's mind and he bit back a snarky retort. "And just how are you doing that?"

"Ice cubes." She said defiantly and plucked it from between her breasts, noticing that her shirt was already beginning to dry from the first two ice cubes. This really was ridiculous.

Now Damon's brain exploded with images. "Care to explain just what you are doing with them?"

"Not really." She smiled, and wondered if torturing him could be constituted as cheating.

And was it really cheating anyway? Stefan was gone, and there was a very real chance that he was never going to come back. That even if they did find him, he wouldn't want to come back. His bloodlust was very powerful, and she'd seen firsthand how he reacted to it when it got out of control. Was it really so wrong to want Damon the way she did, after all he did love her. That she was certain had never been a lie. He was probably just as lonely and scared as she was, not that he would ever admit it. The truth was, Stefan was his only real family left.

Which was partly why he'd agreed to go out there and search for him in the first place…

"Come on Elena." He said and she was surprised at the tiniest hint of desperation she heard. "Humor me, at least a little."

She thought about it for a moment, and then threw all inhibitions out the window. "I couldn't take the heat anymore so I decided to try cooling myself down with the ice cubes. They're melting pretty fast though, and one slipped out of my fingers and down my shirt."

He noticed that she was trying to say it calmly and without much detail, but luckily his imagination could fill in what she was leaving out. "What are you wearing?"

It was a clichéd line, and they both knew it…but it was a classic for a reason. She looked down at her red tank top, over the black lace panties she was wearing, to the floor where she'd thrown her shorts an hour ago. It was too damn hot to wear them, so what did it matter if she was walking around the house in barely any clothes, especially when she was alone. Her mind considered playing a dirty trick on him, telling him she was wearing nothing at all, but he would have seen right through that.

"I'm lying on your bed in a red tank and black panties." She tried to make her voice sound husky and alluring, but the heat was too much and she just ended up sounding breathless.

"My bed?" he asked, and she could practically hear the smirk in his words. "You missed me so much you decided to hold up in my room? I have to say Elena, that throws a man mixed signals."

"Your room has the most windows and you know it. I was hoping that I'd be able to find a breeze here, but there is none."

"If that's what you need to tell yourself, then that's fine." He chuckled and she wondered what he looked like right now. Feeling dangerous and a little foolish she decided to press her luck. "What are you wearing?"

"Black jeans." His answer was simple, short and sweet. The images her brain threw at her were anything but sweet.

She remembered walking into the room and finding Damon wearing just that and nothing else on more than one occasion. She could picture the lines of his stomach, the deep V of his hips and the muscles in his arms. He had quite a long neck if she really thought about it, and whenever she saw him without a shirt, she'd always think of a statue in Rome. Long, lean and beautiful. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine him standing at the edge of the bed in front of her, smiling and undressing her with his eyes. "That's it? Do you walk around without a shirt just to torture poor, defenseless women?"

"No," he shook his head. "just you." She rolled her eyes and glanced at the glass. No more ice cubes. Dammit. "I see the way you look at me Elena, no one can deny your attracted to me."

"I have no comment on the matter." She said and switched the phone to her other ear. "Why are you calling anyway? Is there any news?"

She heard his sigh and wondered if she'd hurt his feelings. "No, there isn't any news. Is it so hard to believe that I called just to hear your voice. I was thinking about you, and I just had to make sure that you were ok."

The sincerity in his tone had her thinking twice about her opinion of him. "I'm sorry Damon."

"It's alright, my intentions weren't entirely pure. I found myself, sitting here thinking, just what you were wearing and what you were doing." He paused for a moment, but when he spoke again, his voice was so quiet she had to strain to hear his words. "I miss you Elena."

She was a little stunned for a minute, not sure what to say or how to react. "Damon…I,"

"Don't worry Elena. You don't have to say anything back. I just wanted you to know what I was thinking, and know that you were on my mind."

"Thank you." She felt unbelievably lame saying that, but she wasn't sure what else she could say. "When will you be home?"

"Soon I hope. I'll tell you what, trying all these hotel beds has reminded me of one thing."

"What's that?"

"Just how comfortable my bed is."

She relaxed into the mattress, feeling it hug around her body. "You're right, it is pretty comfy."

"And I bet it looks even better with you sprawled all over it half naked."

"Damon." She tried to sound firm, but her tone gave away the affect his words were having on her. "Are you trying to have phone sex with me?"

He laughed, and for a moment she wondered if he was laughing at her, if she'd taken it all wrong. "Damn, am I that obvious?"

"It was just a guess." She shrugged, considering what it would be like before completely freaking out. "I'm afraid that it wouldn't be a very enjoyable experience for you. I haven't the slightest clue how one would even go about doing that."

"It's really not that hard, but it does help make it easier if you're turned on."

"I can't believe I'm actually talking about this with you." She said, more to herself than him. "Damon, are you ever going to try and stop seducing me?"

"Are you ever going to want me to try and stop seducing you?"

"I never said I wanted you to start." She glared at the wall, ignoring the way her core was heating. She was hot enough as it was dammit.

"Then I guess I know you better than you know yourself."

"Oh yeah, prove it…"

He was silent for a few moments as the thought about what to say. "You want me, I know you do. You wish I was there next to you on the bed, my fingers slowly moving over your skin. Tickling you in places you've never known were sensitive, kissing you where my brother never dreamed of kissing."

She knew what he was talking about, and tried desperately to ignore the jolt of excitement through her body. It was true, Stefan had never eaten her out, and the one time that Matt tried…well he was unsuccessful. Thinking of Damon doing that certainly heated her up more than she thought it would, but she wouldn't let him know that. She cleared her throat, perhaps a little too loudly and fought to keep her voice steady. "I don't."

She'd wanted to say more, but was afraid her voice would crack if she continued. "You don't what? Want me there, want to feel my fingers inside you, my tongue against you. You don't want to know what it's like to be kissed by someone that feels the way I do about you, someone that's never felt this way about anyone else."

She remembered the last time they had laid on this bed together, the last time they had kissed and what he had told her. "Damon, please. Don't."

"You want me Elena, you want to feel me inside you. Want to be with me in every way possible and you want me to taste your blood while I do it."

She was surprised at just how erotic everything he was saying sounded. "And if I said yes, if I agreed that I wanted all the things you were saying and more…what would come of it? You would just end missing me more and I would spend another lonely, even more sexually frustrated night alone in this house."

"It doesn't have to be that way Elena. We can both relax a little and enjoy what time we have together while we can. It's not the ideal plan, I know…but it is a start."

She considered for a moment, considered going through with his harebrained scheme. It would certainly be a change from using her own imagination, and since Damon starred in quite a few of her recent fantasies, it wouldn't be hard to get off with him on the other end of the phone at all. "I wouldn't even know what to say." She said, embarrassed. He'd probably done this hundreds of times with hundreds of girls.

"You just say whatever comes naturally to you." He cleared his throat and she held her breath. "I can start if you want."

"That probably would be best." She nodded, suddenly feelings extremely self conscious- more so than if he had been standing in front of her while she was butt naked.

"Alright, put your phone on speaker and lay it next to your head on the pillow. You're going to need both hands for this. Get comfortable." She did as he said and told him when she was ready. "Relax Elena," he said, knowing that she wasn't the least bit relaxed. "there is nothing to be afraid of. I won't laugh or make fun of you. Say and do whatever you feel."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and licked her lips. She could hear him perfectly. "Start talking."

His voice deepened and she tried to resist gulping. "I want you to close your eyes and imagine me lying next to you. My hand is slowly trailing up your leg, over your hip and up to your breast. Then back down. I'm kissing your neck and whispering in your ear how beautiful and sexy you are. I can't take my eyes off you, I can't stop touching you."

"Now what?" she asked when he stopped talking.

"Where are your hands?"

"Clenched in fists at my sides." She answered honestly and he laughed.

"Please try to relax Elena. Take one hand and slid it under your shirt, up to your breast as if it was my hand. Take the other and move it over your thigh, gently touching and running your fingers over your skin. Now whatever, I say I'm doing from here on…you have to do."

"Okay." She nodded, her eyes shut, but her face relaxed and her breathing a little steadier.

"Imagine they're my hands, my fingers touching you. Reach up and take your nipple between two fingers, pinch and twist lightly. Imagine my breath on your neck as I trail kisses down your neck, slowly pulling your shirt up to reveal your breast to me." She felt her heartbeat increase and wondered if he could hear that over the phone. "I'm bringing your nipple into my mouth, my hand still running over your thigh, slowly widening your legs."

Elena felt her legs open and desperately wanted to reach down and touch herself, but he hadn't said anything about that yet. "Damon." She said, her voice just a little too needy for her liking.

"Does it feel good?" he asked, chuckling when all she could do was sigh. "Do you want to touch yourself? Do you want to make yourself cum?"

"Yes." She was breathless, her fingers already working over to the hem of her panties.

"Alright." He grinned and stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in. "I'm slowly sliding my hand down your leg and over to your wetness. Are you wet Elena?"

"Yes." She didn't want to go ahead of him in the story, but she didn't know if she could wait any longer. "Yes, I'm wet. Oh, I wish you were here to touch me."

"I tease you through the lace for a minute, enough pressure that you can feel my touch, but not enough to satisfy you. I slip my hand beneath your panties, slowly letting one finger slide into you." When she groaned out loud, he knew that she was following his instructions. Quietly he walked up the stairs, grateful that the floorboards of the Boarding House didn't creek. "I'm pumping my finger in and out of you slowly, my thumb rubbing against your clit, making you moan out my name."

"Oh Damon." She sighed, and I wondered just how close she was to cumming.

"I slip out of you and rub quick circles, pressing hard against you until your begging for me to let you cum. Just as I feel you about to reach your peak, I stop and bring my hand out." Her whimper told him that she had stopped when he said, and he smiled, reaching the landing and walking to his bedroom. He'd arrived home that morning, and figured that surprising her would be a good idea.

"Please Damon." She begged. "Please let me cum."

"Not yet." I take my finger between my lips, licking your taste off, then press my lips to yours." He knew she hesitated for a moment, but then he heard her faint moan and the pop of her fingers leaving her lips. "Good, now I'm sliding my hands down your body, hooking my fingers in your panties and slipping them off our legs." When Damon came to his open bedroom door, he couldn't believe the sight. Elena was laying on his bed, completely naked. He hadn't remembered telling her to take her top off, but he certainly wasn't going to complain now. Her fingers were back, pleasuring herself, unable to wait for his instruction.

"Now what?" she asked, her breath heavy, her breast bouncing as she brought herself close to her climax. She was almost too lost in her own pleasure to hear the echoing of his voice in the phone.

"Now I'm lowering my head between your thighs, my tongue darting out to taste you better. My hands gripping your hips to keep you still while I kiss and suck at your core, bringing you closer than last time." Damon closed the phone and stepped silently into his room, seeing her phone on the pillow disconnect the call. Her fingers were working wildly at herself, and he moved to the edge of the bed, glad to see she was wet after all.

He saw the first shudder run through her body, and took her orgasm as his time to make his move. Quickly, he shed himself of his pants and crawled onto the bed, knowing that she would be too lost in her own world to notice the shift of his weight on the bed. Her fingers were still rubbing at her clit, so he decided to slip one of his inside her, smirking when she gasped. Her eyes flew open and her hands moved to cover her breasts, leaving everything else exposed.

"Damon! What are you doing here?"

"Granting your wish." He said and bent his mouth between her legs, letting his tongue lap up her juices. She bucked up against him, extremely sensitive after her orgasm. He laughed and pulled back, but kept his finger inside her, pumping slowly. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"You are such a bastard." She said, unable to sound angry. "I thought you were a thousand miles away, in some dark hotel room missing me. Instead your right downstairs laughing at me and how silly I was." Her head dropped back as she increased the speed of his fingers and she was unable to speak.

"I wasn't laughing at you Elena." He said, his voice quite serious. "Everything I said on the phone was true. I did miss you, and I just couldn't wait any longer to see you. To touch you."

"It was all just a big joke."

"No it wasn't." he reached her hand, bringing it to his erection. "Does this feel like a joke to you?"

Her eyes opened and she looked down at him, slowly shaking her head. "I did that?"

"Yes, he nodded and pulled his fingers out of her, tasting them as he'd described to her before. "You did this to me, and now you're going to have to fix it."

She smiled, desperate to feel him inside her. "You win this round Damon, but don't think I won't get you back for this. It was a nasty trick, and you will pay."

"If the payment requires me to be naked with you, I will gladly let you charge me interest on top of that."

She laughed and pressed her hips up to his. "No more teasing Salvatore. It's time you showed me what you were made of."

With a smirk and a laugh, he slid into her, swallowing her delighted gasp with his kiss. "Tell me this isn't better than your little fantasy."

She could only shake her head and wrap her hands around his arms as he thrusted into her. "No Damon, it isn't. I could never have imagined you feeling this amazing inside me."

"Me either love." He said and wrapped her legs around his waist, watching her gaze widen when the lines under his eyes darkened. "Don't worry. This won't hurt." His fangs popped out and as she cried out his name, he sunk them into her neck, riding out his orgasm with her, as her blood filled his mouth.

A few minutes later, when Elena had regained control of her mind, body and voice, she turned- rolling into Damon's cool, solid body. "You know, I never said you could bite me."

"You enjoyed it." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Besides, I couldn't help myself."

"I think we will have to try this phone sex thing again." She said thoughtfully, staring at the new scars on his chest and arms. Just what was he going through out there in his search of Stefan? "Though I don't think I'm ready for you to go away again anytime soon."

That made him smile, his first genuine happy smile and even though there was a bit of a satisfied smirk behind it, she wasn't sure she'd ever seen a more beautiful man. "Remember the last time we were lying on this bed and you told me you loved me?"

He would have loved to have forgotten that night, but he couldn't. "Yes."

"Well I love you too." She said, and with surprising force he didn't know she had, she rolled him onto his back. "And not it's time for you to start paying up."

_a/n: hope you all enjoyed this! I myself have little experience with this, so that is why Elena didn't either. I do so love Damon in a leading role anyway, so I think his abilities being the more prominent worked for this smutty one shot. Hope it brought some smiles to your faces and some naughty thoughts to your dreams ;) please review if you like it! And request if you have any ideas!_


End file.
